What If
by GleeCrosse2134
Summary: What if... Blaine cheated on Kurt again? And Elliott had been in love with Kurt since they first met...


**A/N: I seem to have no limits; ever since watching 'A Katy or a Gaga' I haven't been able to think of anything but Kurtchild, Starkurt, Elliurt, Kurlliott, Gilmel, whatever you want to call it (personally, I like the first two, though Gilmel is interesting). I know, I know, I ship Klaine as hard as the next Klainer, but _come on_, they have chemistry! So, I decided to write this to get it out of my system.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything or anyone you may recognise.**

_Chapter 1_

'_The night!_'

Breathing heavily, Starchild – otherwise known as Elliott Gilbert – looks across from himself at who he thought to be the most _beautiful_ person on the planet. He has silky brown locks, perfectly coiffed and styled, and pale, milky skin, which makes him look like a porcelain doll. Starchild has never seen someone dress as well as this man, especially when he was clearly going for casual and laid-back. Not to mention his eyes – ever changing, never just one colour, and utterly fascinating – Starchild could stare into them for days. But right at this moment they are cold and full of... jealousy? Before he can completely process what he is seeing, the two girls who are in the room with them – the rock chic and Latino – are clapping and complimenting him, applauding him on his performance.

And then the beautiful person opens his mouth and speaks. And as Starchild listens to what the beautiful man has to say, his mood dampens but his perseverance and hope don't. When he leaves the room, he heads straight to his dorm room at NYU to change. He finds some relatively normal clothes. He washes off his make up and takes out his contacts, replacing them with his glasses. He is now Elliott Gilbert. He then sets out to find this mysterious – and hot – 'Kurt Hummel'.

After a few days, he finds him. Elliott is just walking down the street to the Spotlight Diner, which he has heard is the best Broadway restaurant for musically interested persons (obviously seeing as it is _Broadway_), and he's _there. _Waiting on a couple sitting in a booth around the midsection – that must be his area. Taking a deep breath and calming himself, he pushes the door open and steps across the threshold. Walking to the middle of the diner, making sure that Kurt is facing in the opposite direction, Elliott takes a window table and waits. After a few minutes, as expected, Kurt approaches him, head down looking at something on his notepad.

'Hello, welcome to Spotlight; I'm Kurt, I'll be your chorus boy waiter, uh, today. Can I start you off with one of our signature orange freezes?' His melodic voice rings through Elliott's ears, and he has trouble remembering what he was going to say.

'First, can I ask you something?' He removes his glasses and places them, folded up, on the table. 'Is this toned down enough?'

The rest of the conversation flows quite well; you could even say it was vaguely flirty. Until the Latino girl's – _Santana, _thatwas her name – comment sent a flare of jealousy and disappointment, as well as despondency through his body.

'Intermission's over. And you have a fiancé, so stop flirting.' _Fiancé. _He just _had _to fall head-over-heals for someone whose already taken. But... maybe it wasn't so hopeless. He nearly missed it, but he was absolutely sure that in the split second after Santana said the word 'fiancé', her dear friend Kurt seemed to wince and sigh slightly – it was almost imperceptible and Santana clearly didn't notice it – before turning around to address said woman.

'Santana, this is Elliott Gilbert, aka _Starchild_.' Her response was 'oh well – hot damn!' and she flashes an award winning smile at Elliott, which he returns. They continue talking, and Elliott and Starchild become official members of Kurt's new band. Kurt is called back to complete his shift, and after exchanging numbers with Elliott, he switches to business mode and takes Elliott's order of 'whatever you suggest, I didn't bother looking at the menu'. What he doesn't realise is that the end of that sentence, which Elliott finished inside his head, is 'I was too busy admiring you in that uniform'.

They contact each other a few times over the week, just details about the band and when practise will be on, and when the day comes for them to meet up in the lost, Elliott goes to his wardrobe.

'Hmmm. Starchild or Elliott today...' He decides on Elliott, and looks to the right of his cupboard, where the relatively normal clothes are kept. He picks a purpley-maroon sweater, making sure that it makes him look soft and cuddly (a look he _knows_ he rocks) and jeans that are tight, but not _too _tight. Looking in the mirror he figures that _yep,_ he looks pretty good, and so he redoes his hair (you can never have hair that is too perfect, according to Elliott) and walks out the door. Only to run back in again to retrieve a hat because the wind is really strong and messing up his hair.

Over the next few weeks, he feels himself growing closer to Kurt. And suddenly it's not just about his infatuation; he really likes Kurt as a person, he has the looks to fit his personality, and he _really _likes hanging out with him. Not to mention Rachel, Santana and Dani. They are absolutely _ah-mazing! _Elliott could never have chosen a better group of people to hang out with.

The only problem with this picture; Kurt's ex-turned-fiancé. And the only problem with him; he's too nice. Elliott met him once – he came to visit Kurt while they had band practise – and he was the absolute paragon of perfect. There was no way in hell that Elliott could ever match up to this guy, but... that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

And then the thing happened. The thing which led to another thing which led to one other thing. And the first thing was this: Kurt's 'paragon of perfect' fiancé cheated on him – again, apparently. Rachel called him over to prevent Santana from travelling back to Lima and murdering the boy, and instead he ended up holding a crying Kurt while Rachel sat on Santana, surprisingly heavy for such a petite girl.

'But – but – but just... why? Why did he do that to me? Why?' Kurt whimpered into Elliott's jumper.

Elliott soothed him best he could, rubbing his back and rocking him to and fro.

'I don't know, Kurt... but I do know that he didn't deserve you. Anyone who would cheat on you twice doesn't deserve you.' He had a hard time getting his head around it himself – Blaine was in love with Kurt. That much was obvious. He was in love with Kurt, and Kurt loved him, yet... Blaine couldn't seem to control himself when it came to things like this. And despite himself, Elliott couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the boy.

'Let me go! Let me go, and I will rip that Hobbit's head from his body and then sew it back on and stab him over and over again and then rip his balls out and cut him and...' Santana's insistent screaming and threatening was starting to become sort of like a soothing hum in the background as Elliott gently comforted Kurt.

'I'm tired...' Kurt murmured.

'Then go to sleep...'


End file.
